Trust
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: ou comment Isaac a commencé à vouloir comprendre, parler, et être proche de Scott. / Scisaac, Spoiler saison 2, M explicite pour le dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** saison 2

**Notes : ** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un two shot sur un couple que j'adore vraiment, vu que Isaac me donne beaucoup trop de feels... Il semblerait que je sois la première à poster sur ce pairing en français, alors j'espère que ça va pas vous déplaire...

Je posterais la suite demain, j'ai juste pas eu le temps de l'écrire ce soir. Par contre ce sera seulement en deux chapitres ! Voilà, merci beaucoup de me lire !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Isaac ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être vraiment particulier, à son sens, il n'était qu'un élève de plus parmi la masse qui avançait dans le lycée de Beacon Hills. Il avait pris l'habitude à qu'on ne le remarque pas, qu'on le bouscule à son passage en s'excusant vaguement, comme si l'autre se rendait à peine compte de sa présence. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être transparent. Malgré sa grande taille, il ne distinguait pas plus en sport qu'en cours, tentant de rester en tête de classe pour éviter les foudres de son père.

Il frissonna, et dans un geste inconscient caressa son avant-bras sous son pull, sur lequel il sentait encore les traces de sa dernière punition.

Alors qu'il entrait en classe en tentant d'oublier la douleur qui le parcourait encore, il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, et eut un sursaut d'appréhension. En face de lui, Scott le fixait, un air dur sur le visage. Il vit les narines du jeune homme se dilater légèrement, et dans un mouvement de repli baissa la tête.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait atteint sa place, Scott se tenait face à lui, et alors qu'Isaac tentait de conserver un air calme, il s'étonna de l'intrusion du brun.

**- Isaac...** Murmurant, Scott donnait l'impression de souffrir sans qu'Isaac puisse comprendre pourquoi, et celui était même étonné de voir qu'il connaissait son nom.

**- Scott ? Je... **

**- Est-ce que...** Scott hésita, mordillant ses lèvres de ses dents. **Ça va ? **

Isaac ne put cacher sa surprise, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il n'avait pourtant pas modifié son comportement habituel, et rien ne laissait croire qu'il aurait pu avoir un quelconque problème.

En face de lui, Scott semblait décidé à s'assurer de son état, attendant avec patience une réponse à sa question. Le parcourant du regard, Isaac s'arrêta inconsciemment sur une boucle rebelle dans sa chevelure, et sortant de ses pensées, tenta de lui répondre.

**- Euh, je... Je.. Oui ?** Bafouilla-t-il.

Scott semblait l'analyser, parcourant son visage de ses yeux, et alors que Isaac voulait fuir, il lui attrapa le bras dans un mouvement rapide. Appréhendant la douleur, Isaac serra la mâchoire. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Ouvrant les yeux, il contempla avec stupeur la main de Scott enserrant son poignet avec douceur, son pouce contre ses veines. Il lui semblait que le sang battait encore plus vite que d'ordinaire à travers tout son corps, et son cœur effréné donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique.

**- Isaac...** La voix de Scott était douce, et malgré le fait que Isaac soit plus grand que lui, le brun semblait être là pour le rassurer. **Tu es sûr que ça va ? **

Désignant d'un regard son bras, Isaac s'affola. Il était impossible que Scott soit au courant des blessures qui le parcouraient, des entailles créés par le verre, le bois, ou n'importe quel objet que son père aurait choisi pour le corriger. Ses mains se firent moites, et il lui sembla que tout l'air avait quitté la classe.

Il leva les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, à la recherche de n'importe quelle excuse qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation improbable, mais tous semblait occupés, et personne n'avait remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes hommes. Même Stiles qui normalement était toujours en alerte avait le regard perdu, fixant d'un air vide la fenêtre à ses côtés.

**- Oui, je suis sûr**, réussit-il finalement à répondre, accentuant sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils face à la réaction de Scott.

Celui-ci sembla émerger, et soudain rougit de son action, s'éloignant après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Isaac.

Mais même lorsque le soir vint, Isaac sentait encore la main de Scott sur son poignet, et la simple question que le brun lui avait posé résonnait dans sa tête. _« Est-ce que ça va ? »._

**OOO**

Il espérait que la morsure qu'il reçut le lendemain de Derek lui apporterait les réponses qu'il cherchait, acceptant encore une fois la douleur, lancinante et sans fin qui le transperçait de toute part. L'Alpha lui avait promis tout ce à quoi il aspirait depuis toujours, la force, la puissance, l'assurance que son père lui avait arraché.

Il se réveilla avec la sensation d'être différent, profitant de la journée pour redécouvrir tout ce qui l'entourait. Les odeurs plus puissantes, et plus distinctes qu'à l'ordinaire, les couleurs plus vives, les sons plus perceptibles, plus harmonieux... Il sentait son cœur battre avec force, et cette force parcourant ses veines lui procurait un plaisir encore inconnu.

Sur son poignet, l'odeur de Scott semblait décidée à envahir chacune de ses respirations.

Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir le cacher à son père, celui-ci en fit la découverte irrémédiable en assistant à une guérison instantanée d'une plaie qu'il lui avait causé, le verre ayant touché son visage lorsqu'il avait fracassé contre le mur.  
Et il avait fui, encore une fois apeuré, peut-être plus encore que d'habitude. Il n'osait pensé à ce que son père lui ferait maintenant qu'il savait. L'enfermerait-il encore ? Le punissant d'être monstrueux ?

La peur lui entravait le ventre, se mêlant dans une vague indistincte à la rage qui grondait en lui, et bientôt Isaac se retrouva entravé par toutes les émotions, et le besoin d'arracher quelque chose, de frapper, de détruire s'empara alors de lui. Incapable de pédaler encore, il abandonna son vélo dans une allée sombre, et ses poings glissants s'attaquèrent à la paroi dure d'un entrepôt, défonçant la porte métallique d'un coup.

La voix de son père retenti alors, et battant retraite, il assista à la scène la plus incongrue qu'il ait pu imaginer. Son père fuyait à son tour.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir l'attaquant, mais en revanche, l'odeur âcre du sang lui parvint avec violence, et il fut pris d'une violente nausée.

Refrénant son dégoût pour ne pas vomir, il se décida enfin à s'avancer, entouré par la pénombre procurée par l'étroite rue.

Le corps désarticulé de son père lui fit face, et il lui sembla percevoir un dernier soupir erratique, étouffé par le bruit du sang se répandant sur le sol. Mais son visage était comme emmuré dans une dernière expression, immobile et plein d'effroi.

Tout ce passa ensuite comme dans un rêve éveillé.

L'arrivée en cours. Scott. Les vestiaires. Son odeur. L'entraînement. Ses yeux. La peur. Une demande.

**- Ne leur dis rien, s'il te plaît... **Murmura-t-il au brun. **S'il te plaît... **Suppliant, Isaac se releva pour faire face à la police, les suivant docilement jusqu'au commissariat sous le regard éberlué des autres.

Scott n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation clairement, et toutes ses pensées semblaient être concentrées sur un seul point : il devait protéger Isaac, et découvrir qui était réellement à blâmer. Il connaissait le jeune homme, et le savait incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Mais toute sa bonne volonté ne suffirait pas à le faire libérer.

L'idée se renforça lorsqu'il découvrit avec effroi le sous-sol du jeune homme. Derrière la façade d'une maison classique et ordonnée, il trouva le lieu des nombreuses tortures imposées au jeune homme. Frôlant de ses doigts les marques d'ongles et de sang ancrées à l'intérieur du congélateur abîmé, il dû se maîtriser pour ne pas tout détruire, vu qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à celui qui avait tout perpétré.

L'insidieux plaisir de le savoir mort s'infiltra en lui.

**OOO**

Scott ne comprenait plus.

Il avait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il était membre, non co-capitaine !, de l'équipe de Lacrosse, avait un meilleur ami fidèle, et une petite amie, certes officieuse, mais pour qui il semblait destiné. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression désagréable de manque ? Il se réveillait chaque matin avec une peur inconnue nouée au ventre, incapable de mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette panique, et n'arrivait plus à se satisfaire de sa relation avec Allison. La seule constante dans sa vie restait Stiles, même si le jeune homme semblait préoccupé ces temps-ci. Scott savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car son ami traversait cette crise d'une façon différente de la sienne : alors que lui pouvait se reposer sur ses atouts de loup pour se sortir des situations incongrues auxquelles ils étaient confrontés, Stiles devait lui faire appel à ses seules facultés humaines, et en la confiance qu'il plaçait dans ses amis.

Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il imposait au jeune hyperactif un stress permanent, notamment avec les allées et venues du pack de Derek.

Isaac avait dû disparaître pendant une période, accusé à tort de la mort de son père, et lorsqu'il put enfin retourner au lycée, c'était comme si tout avait changé. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, impressionnés. Il lui arrivait souvent de voir des élèves le fixer avec une attention soutenue, et il s'amusait des soupirs qu'il entendait lorsqu'il enlevait sa veste au début de chaque cours. C'était comme si tout semblait s'améliorer. Sauf une chose. Scott.

Lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers le loup, il le trouvait entrain de contempler Allison, son odeur imprégné dans ses vêtements, et chaque fois Isaac sentait son cœur se tordre à cette vision. Il avait pris comme habitude de l'ignorer, mais la sensation se faisait un malin plaisir à revenir inlassablement.

En entrant dans la clinique vétérinaire, il put voir pour la première fois Scott, presque seul à seul, depuis que celui-ci l'avait aidé. Il se mit à sourire automatiquement en levant les yeux sur lui, scrutant la moindre réaction des yeux noisettes qui lui faisait face.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance à lui... **

Coupant court à ses pensées, la voix de Scott semblait froide et sans appel. Maintenant avec difficulté un masque de désinvolture sur son visage, Isaac tenta de lui répondre avec le même ton acerbe, mais sa prestation était fausse, et un très léger chevrotement de sa voix lui laissa croire qu'il s'était trahi.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir.

Les explications du vétérinaire s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête lorsque Scott se pencha vers lui pour l'écouter, et Isaac se retrouva à fixer ouvertement le brun, profitant de son attention.

**- Est ce que ton père... ?**

La question en suspens lui arracha un soupir sarcastique.

**- ça m'étonnerait pas de découvrir qu'il était un meurtrier...** répondit-il d'un air désabusé.

Scott serra les dents devant l'apparente façade de Isaac, et se força à ne pas penser au sous-sol. Sentant ses griffes se serrer sous la colère, il s'obligea à souffler doucement, ancrant ses doigts sur la table en fer. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être en contrôle, il s'autorisa à prendre la main d'Isaac dans la sienne pour la serrer avec douceur. Il s'amusa du regard surpris du loup, reprenant bien vite un air naturel, et tenta de lui transmettre toute la compassion possible par son simple regard.

C'était comme si Derek et son employeur n'étaient même plus là. Il se sentit soudainement aspiré dans les yeux bleus d'Isaac, beaucoup plus expressif que d'ordinaire. La peine était clairement lisible sur son visage, et une chaleur vive parcourue Scott en le voyant sourire timidement.

Leurs mains se séparèrent comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Baissant les yeux vers les poudres devant eux, Isaac tenta par tous les moyens d'ignorer les vagues de contentement qu'il envoyait dans toute la pièce, priant pour que les autres loups présents ne remarquent rien. Mais un sourire amusé s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son Alpha, et Isaac fut trop surpris pour tenter de se défendre.

**OOO**

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble à la soirée privée, présentant leurs invitations d'un même mouvement, et la personne chargée de l'entrée les dirigea vers les rideaux adjacents, à travers lesquels l'on percevait clairement une musique électro forte. S'avançant d'un pas décidé, Scott passa le premier la barrière, repérant instinctivement Allison dans la foule, choqué de la voir présente. A ces côtés, Isaac grogna.

La pièce entière était remplie de jeunes se déchaînant avec rythme, et les lumières vives agressèrent les yeux des jeunes loups garous. Scott leur lança un sourire contrit, habitué au sens sur-développé qu'entraînait la transformation, et continua sa route parmi les néons de couleurs criardes.

**- Kick out the epic motherfucker !**

D'une seule voix, la foule se mit à hurler, accompagnant en rythme le son entraînant qui faisait vibrer la salle. Scott en profita pour ignorer Allison, se concentrant sur la mission qu'il s'était donné : intercepter Jackson. Contre sa cuisse, l'aiguille ballottait doucement, bougeant suivant les mouvements de sa jambe, et le métal froid contrastait avec la chaleur ambiante. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin le blond, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance, et la rater signifiait qu'une personne de plus serait tuée ce soir. Il était décidé à réussir.

Entraînant Isaac sur un bord, il sortit avec lenteur la seringue remplie de kétamine.

**- Tu dois trouver une veine. Dès que tu l'as, tu tires ici, tu plantes, et tu appuyes sur la gâchette,** expliqua-t-il en désignant tour à tour la seringue, et le cou de Isaac. Effleurant sa nuque de ses doigts, il sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant le pouls d'Isaac s'accélérer.

**- Ok, trouver une veine**, répéta consciencieusement le loup. Alors qu'il était concentré sur l'aiguille qui lui semblait particulièrement longue, Scott frôla sa main, lui faisant lever les yeux.

**- Sois prudent... **souffla-t-il.

**- Oui, je pense avoir compris, arrête la parano, **se moqua Isaac en voyant l'air inquiet inscrit sur le visage de Scott.

Malgré l'enjeu, sa mission ne lui semblait pas insurmontable.

**- Non, je parle de toi,** le corrigea Scott dans un soupir. **Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé... **

Le cœur d'Isaac rata un battement, une émotion trop forte l'ayant traversé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait réellement en compte, lui, et non pas le loup, l'enfant, ou celui dont l'on pouvait se servir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser répondre, mais rien ne vint. Il se retrouvait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le souffle coupé. Il ressentit soudain le besoin de plus, d'être encore plus près de Scott, et fixant son visage avec stupeur, se retrouva immobile malgré son désir de bouger.

Il hésitait.

Ses yeux parcouraient la salle, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un les avait remarqués, mais encore une fois, personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Scott le balaya du regard, admirant le rougissement léger qu'il avait pris, et se complaisant des émotions qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage d'Isaac lorsque celui-ci relâchait enfin son attention.

**- Et puis merde,** entendit-t-il alors, avant de voir Isaac se pencher vers lui.

Attrapant sa bouche dans la sienne, Isaac l'embrassa avec passion, lui léchant timidement les lèvres. Scott mit un instant à se ressaisir, et sans comprendre pourquoi, se retrouva à répondre au baiser avec ferveur, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Isaac, posés sur la seringue. Le plus grand s'emporta, et Scott se retrouva alors accolé au poteau qui les séparait du reste de la foule. Sa seconde main alla se placer autour de la taille d'Isaac, le tirant à lui. Il lui semblait que respirer ne comptait plus. Seule comptait la bouche d'Isaac contre la sienne, sa langue taquine, son odeur qui s'insinuait doucement, et les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre son corps.

**- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de dire ce genre de chose... **Murmura Isaac en se séparant de lui.

**- Pourquoi ? **Demanda naïvement Scott, le souffle court.

**- Parce que j'aime vraiment trop ça... **

Penché sur lui, Isaac vint embrasser son cou, jouant avec sa carotide de sa langue, et mordit légèrement l'épaule de Scott, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le brun leva les yeux vers le visage qui lui faisait face, et s'arrêta sur les cheveux en désordre et la bouche gonflée d'Isaac. La vague de désir qu'il libéra s'écrasa sur Isaac avec force,et celui-ci l'embrassa de plus bel avant de s'écarter.

Lui souriant, il s'éloigna pour attraper Erica par la taille, la faisant rire lorsqu'il la força à tourner avec lui.

**- Il faut que j'y aille, le devoir m'appelle**, lui lança-t-il d'un air rieur avant de se diriger vers Jackson au milieu de la piste.

Toujours adossé au mur, Scott souffla un grand coup, hébété.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_voilà pour la première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'étais pas trop ooc... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à très bientôt pour la conclusion ! Pour mes autres lecteurs, le prochain chapitre sera celui de « En vérité » Voilà voilà, merci à tous !_

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes **: Hi ! Désolé pour le retard, les habitués savent qu'en général je suis particulièrement nulle pour respecter mes propres délais... Ce coup-ci j'ai été prise de passion pour un soap tellement kitch qu'il est génial, et surtout pour le couple (!) Luke/Noah, de **As the world turns.**.. Donc veuillez m'excuser pour le retard.,, Dernière info, je publie cette deuxième partie, et je ferais une troisième bonus pour du lemon pour combler les attentes. Celui-ci est plus dans la vague de l'autre..

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous dit merci à tous pour vos reviews adorables, vos follows, et tout simplement de me lire !

_Les réponses aux reviews sont par Mp:) _

OoOoOoOoO

Scott. Scott. Scott. Il n'avait que lui en tête, son visage, ses yeux, qui l'avaient suivi lorsqu'il était sorti de chez le vétérinaire où il s'était rendu pour lui demander conseil. Il avait parlé à Boyd et Erica le matin-même, juste avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent chez Derek pour lui annoncer leur décision : partir.

Ils sentaient tous que Derek était dépassé par son rôle, et les deux loups avaient choisi de partir à la recherche d'un autre pack, ensemble, demandant à Isaac de se joindre à eux. Après tout, ils étaient frères à présent, et même s'ils le montraient que rarement, les liens qui s'étaient formés entre eux étaient plus forts qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Ils comptaient, enfin.

Isaac fixa le sac vide devant lui, et dans un geste rassurant, lissa la chemise qu'il tenait à la main avant de la plier. Le contact contre sa main était doux, et il resta là sans bouger. Il était incapable de se décider à mettre ses vêtements dans la valise, et restait droit, au milieu de la pièce peu meublée, hésitant.

Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait rien qui le retenait ici.

Personne.

Il s'était habitué à l'idée d'être seul, mais l'arrivée de Boyd et Erica avait changé la donne. Ensemble, ils avaient appris à ne plus avoir peur. Peur. Ancrée dans son ventre, elle lui tordait l'estomac depuis l'instant où il avait vu les loups quitter la pièce d'un air décidé. Peur. Est-ce qu'ils trouveraient quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient seuls à nouveau ? Il s'étonna de ne plus pouvoir s'imaginer une vie en dehors de Beacon Hills, loin de son Alpha, de celui qui lui avait fait voir la lumière.

Il voulait faire ce qui était juste. Et tout lui criait que fuir ne ferait que le ramener à ce qu'il n'était plus. Quelqu'un qui avait peur de tout.

Jetant avec rage la chemise qu'il tenait toujours, il ouvrit son armoire, arrachant la porte en bois déglinguée d'un coup. Ses vêtements finirent éparpillés au sol, alors qu'il les déchirait avec fureur.

**- Putain faut toujours que tu sois long à comprendre hein, Isaac, **jura-t-il, s'adressant à lui même.

Dès qu'il fut en tenue, il se précipita au seul endroit où il souhaitait être : là où il serait utile. Là où il pourrait aider Scott. Derek. Stiles. Jackson. Il voulait être utile. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait aider.

Il était à peine essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du terrain de sport, entendant de loin les cris de rage du public. S'approchant, il comprit vite que son équipe était en train de perdre lamentablement, et s'inquiéta surtout de la présence de Stiles sur le terrain alors que Jackson semblait encore plus enragé qu'ordinaire. _Derek n'allait certainement pas apprécier ça_, pensa-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Stiles, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Il devait avouer que les babillages incessants du jeune homme viendrait peut-être à lui manquer s'il disparaissait, et surtout qu'il ne supporterait simplement pas de voir ses amis perdre quelqu'un cher à leur cœur.

Il chercha à flairer Scott, dirigé vers le terrain, mais s'étonna de le trouver sur le banc de touche, à peine assis dessus. Tout comme lui, son regard alternait entre le kanima et son meilleur ami, et Isaac percevait clairement la fureur qui l'animait d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

Lorsque Scott leva les yeux vers lui, Isaac tenta d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, mais avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà entrain de sourire à l'autre, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**- Tu... T'es venu aider, **déclara simplement Scott, l'air d'abord surpris, mais se réjouissant rapidement de la présence du loup.

Isaac était perdu dans le regard de Scott, tentant maladroitement de mettre ses gants. Mais Scott semblait plus heureux que jamais de le voir, et comme s'il repoussait ses limites juste en le fixant, Isaac sentit une vague de puissance mêlée à de la fierté monter en lui.

**- Je suis venu pour gagner,** répondit-il l'air sûr, jetant un regard à Gérald, plus loin.

Suivant le mouvement, Scott le mis au courant des menaces de l'homme, le contraignant à être constamment sur ses gardes, car tous ici risquaient la mort. Sans plan aucun, il demanda à Isaac son avis sur la question. Il ne pouvait jouer temps qu'il y aurait d'autres remplaçants, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester sur le banc de touche alors que tous étaient en danger.

**- On doit forcer le coach à te faire jouer,** décida alors Isaac, fixant les autres remplaçants. **Et oui je sais qu'il sont nombreux mais... **

Le regard de Scott s'illumina.

**- Est ce que tu pourrais les faire sortir sans les envoyer à l'hôpital ? **Demanda-t-il, inquiet de l'écart de force.

Isaac retint de justesse un sourire ironique, se penchant vers Scott.

**- Je peux essayer**, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, narquois.** Mais...**

**- Et sans que toi, tu ailles à l'hôpital,** continua Scott sans relever la désinvolture du loup. **Je suis sérieux Isaac tu dois... **

Isaac lui arracha la fin de la phrase, s'emparant discrètement de ses lèvres. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois, des années, depuis toujours peut-être qu'il n'avait pas embrassé le jeune homme tant la sensation ressentie fut forte. Il éprouvait le besoin grandissant d'être proche de lui, le toucher, mais craignait que le plus jeune le rejette. S'embrasant à l'instant où sa bouche rencontra celle de Scott, le loup s'empêcha de monter sur lui pour approfondir leur baiser, et grogna de mécontentement. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter pour éviter à Scott plus de problèmes que cela ne lui causerait sûrement, il sentit la main du brun se poser avec force sur son cou, et étouffa un rugissement lorsque les griffes du loup pénétrèrent sa peau, lui laissant de légères marques.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à la vague d'émotions qui le traversa à l'instant où Scott les planta. Colère, incompréhension, peur... Peur de le perdre lui. Peur pour sa vie. Et le besoin fulgurant que Scott ressentait de l'avoir près de lui. Il savait que le lycéen avait tendance à vouloir aider tout le monde, mais il était loin de saisir l'envergure des sentiments que celui-ci pouvait posséder pour tous ses proches. Il était prêt à tout, à n'importe quel sacrifice de sa part pour les protéger eux. Et découvrir qu'il faisait parti des personnes qui comptaient lui retourna le cœur.

Désir.

Brûlant, s'insinuant dans ses veines, semblant remplacer le sang qui coulait alors.

La langue de Scott lui lécha les lèvres, avide, et Isaac s'empressa de répondre avec plus d'ardeur encore. Contre lui, il soupira, la respiration haletante.

**- Ça, je peux rien promettre**, finit-il par répondre en s'écartant, le souffle court.

Scott avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse, s'appuyant ouvertement sur Isaac. Hypnotisé, le loup n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la main du brun, à la fois excité et inquiet. Il fixa avec ravissement les yeux de Scott, dont les pupilles étaient devenues jaunes, et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de grogner encore. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir un sentiment aussi fort, et le loup en lui accentuait encore plus cet oppressant désir.

Mettant en place son casque, il lança un dernier sourire à Scott, et s'avança vers le terrain. Il salua Jackson d'un air supérieur en passant à côté de lui, et se plaça correctement, attendant comme ses coéquipiers la remise en jeu.

Tout sembla se passer très vite. Alors qu'il s'évertuait à écarter chacun des joueurs de son équipe, ajustant au fur et à mesure sa force pour les blesser le moins possible alors qu'il entendait leurs os craquer sous la force de leurs impacts, il sentit soudainement la coupure nette que Jackson lui fit sur la nuque, et son corps se déroba alors sous lui. Ses jambes s'engourdirent, et le loup eut l'impression de chuter au sol au ralenti, chacun de ses muscles cessant de fonctionner l'un après l'autre.

Sa tête frappa la terre avec force, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de fixer le ciel, vide d'étoiles.

**- Ça va, C'est pas cassé... Je suis juste paralysé, je peux sentir le poison se répandre doucement...** murmura-t-il pour Scott lorsqu'il vit celui-ci courir vers lui. **Maintenant, je te fais confiance pour la suite,** continua-t-il dans un sourire contrit, alors que les brancardiers l'emmenaient déjà loin du terrain pour s'assurer de son état.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de suivre le match, mais Isaac fut vite informé de la mort de Jackson lorsqu'il fit face à l'air défait que Scott abordait en venant le chercher.

Il n'avait jamais pu trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situations, et s'était retrouvé à prendre Scott dans ses bras, le rassurant, et cherchant à prendre toute la peine que le brun avait en lui, et acceptant la rage qui habitait Scott depuis que Stiles était porté disparu.

L'arrivée de Derek se fit alors qu'ils parlaient d'un moyen de le retrouver, et Isaac comprit directement qu'il n'était vraiment pas préférable d'énerver l'Alpha dans ce moment précis. Il avait toujours été tatillon au sujet de Stiles.

**- Holy Shit... **

Isaac s'étonna de la réaction de Scott face à l'inconnu, et resta en arrière, alors qu'il assistait sans comprendre à la dispute entre le brun et son Alpha. L'homme derrière lui semblait s'amuser de l'échange houleux.

**- Qui c'est ?** Demanda finalement Isaac, se penchant négligemment vers Scott. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, nullement gêné par la proximité de l'autre.

**- C'est Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Il y a pas si longtemps, il a essayé de tous nous tuer, alors on l'a brûlé et Derek a arraché sa gorge,** expliqua Scott en désignant Peter.

**- Salut !** Répondit-il dans un sourire, alors que Isaac prenait peur.

**- C'est bien de le savoir... ** se contenta-t-il de dire.

Toujours en retrait, Isaac essayait d'évaluer comment il pourrait encore servir dans une situation où il se sentait de plus en plus dépassé. Mais voir la peur qu'entretenait Derek à propos de Stiles, celle de Scott, et quelque part la sienne, lui donna la force dont il avait besoin pour se préparer au combat à venir.

**OoOo**

Jackson était vivant. Plus fort qu'avant certes, mais vivant. Et malgré les difficultés que cela allait entraîner, Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour laisser les personnes partir.

Il regretta quelque peu cette idée lorsqu'ils se lancèrent dans le combat, et qu'il fut rapidement balayé par la force déployé par le kanima. Même avec l'entraînement que Derek lui faisait subir, il n'avait qu'à peine réussi à blesser le lézard, et s'était retrouvé projeté au sol à maintes reprises. Alors qu'il désespérait de voir la situation s'arranger lorsque Derek fut forcé de mordre Gérald, il vit le liquide noir s'échapper de la plaie encore ouverte, et tournant les yeux de stupeur vers Scott, réalisa à quel point il avait pu prévoir le problème.

Encore une fois, il eut envie de se jeter sur le brun à l'en étouffer, débordant d'émotions. Mais comprenant que c'était pour Allison que le loup avait agi ainsi, il se stoppa net. C'était comme des couteaux en plein cœur, comme des lames lui arrachant la peau avec lenteur. C'était pire que le froid, et plus envahissant que la mort.

L'agonie de Gérald lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes, l'attaque de Jackson un simple instant, comparé à la réalisation d'Isaac. Il serait seul. Qu'importe toute la volonté qu'il y mettrait, tout le désir qu'il avait cru comprendre, il ne serait jamais rien, rien, face à elle, s'il avait pris le risque... Mais ce n'était pas un risque pourtant, alors, peut-être... ?

Non. Il se serait sûrement rien, comme à son habitude.

Voir Lydia et Jackson ensemble lui fit encore plus mal, car l'on ne pouvait ignorer quelque chose d'aussi puissant, et il sembla se perdre quelques instants dans les larmes de la rousse. Il lui ne sembla pourtant pas étrange que celle-ci accepte aussi facilement l'existence du supernaturel lorsqu'il la vit se jeter dans les bras du blond, le serrant furieusement contre lui.

**- Isaac... **

La main saisissant son poignée le força à se retourner, et il se retrouva face à face avec Scott. Tentant de s'écarter, Scott le serra plus fort encore.

**- Tu vérifies pas l'état de Allison ?** Cracha Isaac.

Scott lui jeta un regard amusé et s'avança alors, Isaac l'entourant naturellement de ses bras.

**- Tu sais, ce matin, quand on était à mon travail, j'ai eu comme une... révélation. Non, plutôt une réalisation. La découverte de quelque chose qui était là, mais à quoi je donnais d'autres mots. Peur, famille, loups... **commença Scott.

**- Très bien, grand changement dans ta vie**, railla Isaac, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa gêne à l'évocation de la matinée.

**- Tu étais en face, et je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur le chien, je voulais voir l'expression que j'avais dû avoir moi aussi, tu sais, la... consolation. Le fait que quelque part, oui, l'on peut réellement aider. **Scott s'arrêta, forçant Isaac à le regarder.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il parcouru son visage du regard, passionné par les différentes expressions que celui-ci empruntait.

**- Et ?** Sans le vouloir, Isaac s'était laissé entraîner.

**- Et, tu as souris. Et j'ai eu mal. J'ai eu froid. Tu m'as regardé et tu as compris ta valeur, ce que tu pouvais faire, tout ce que tu pouvais faire si tu le souhaitais. J'ai eu mal. Parce-que à ****cet instant, je n'avais pas la possibilité de faire ça, **finit-il en embrassant avec douceur le loup plus grand que lui, se réjouissant du gémissement d'Isaac contre lui.

Posant sa main à plat sur le torse d'Isaac, celui-ci se recula d'incompréhension.

Scott se taisait, concentré sur sa main, tandis que de l'autre il retenait Isaac contre lui.

**- Et puis, tu as dit me faire confiance. Tu m'as dit être seul. **Murmura-t-il. **Et tu n'as rien répondu quand je t'ai dit que tu m'avais, moi. Et en te voyant partir, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre les battements de ton cœur, qui sont je dois l'avouer, si bruyant... C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ?** S'amusa Scott, soudainement plus léger, en sentant le cœur d'Isaac s'accélérer brusquement sous sa paume.

**- Non, j'adore juste voir les méchants se faire avoir, c'est un contre coup,** se moqua Isaac. **Tu le sais, je suis pas encore doué pour ce qui est de la discrétion, **ajouta-t-il en souriant.

**- Oui j'ai pu voir ça, **se moqua Scott en l'entraînant à l'écart des autres. Au loin, il voyait Stiles frapper Derek en lui hurlant dessus, les larmes coulant clairement sur sa peau claire. L'Alpha semblait tout accepter, ne cherchant pas à arrêter le lycéen. Scott tourna la tête à l'instant où Stiles enserra Derek, et qu'il vit les mains du loup s'accrocher encore plus fort au t-shirt de son meilleur ami.

Se tournant vers Isaac, il sentit un frisson le parcourir en le voyant se lécher les lèvres inconsciemment, et ressentit l'envie brûlante de parcourir son corps entier de sa bouche.

**-Mais bon, j'accepte, comme ça... **Il l'embrassa.** J'ai pu me permettre de faire ça sans me faire jeter derrière**. Finit Scott.

**- Parce-que tu penses être le seul à avoir voulu ? **Avança Isaac en le tirant à lui, sa main passée dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune, lui arrachant un soupir. **Si seulement tu savais... **souffla-t-il.

**- Dis moi alors. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et voilà pour la partie deux, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu...J'espère encore une fois ne pas avoir été ooc, j'ai un peu du mal avec Scott encore, mais je l'aime assez comme ça, soucieux de tous._

_Il y aura définitivement un épilogue slash, mais je pense que je le posterais après avoir update « En Vérité » et « The Unexpected ». Pour ceux qui souhaitent, je tiens au courant sur twitter : MsEshanaD_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et surtout de m'encourager à continuer !_

_Je vous kiffois pas mal !_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** saison 2

**Notes : ** Bonjour à tous ! Désolé d'avoir été un peu longue à poster ce chapitre, mais ce qui devait être juste un bonus s'est transformé en PWP plus long que les autres chapitres... Ok c'est exclusivement du slash, sûrement le plus long que j'ai écris... J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire aussi, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à tous de me lire !:D

_Les réponses aux reviews sont par Mp:)_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il ne savait plus comment, il ne savait plus quand, mais quelque part entre le départ de l'entrepôt et le chemin du retour, Isaac s'était retrouvé collé à Scott, l'embrassant avec passion. Il lui semblait que jamais son corps n'avait été aussi chaud, jamais il n'avait été aussi sensible, si conscient des mains qui jouaient le long de son dos. Il grogna, mordillant la lèvre de Scott de ses dents, se régalant du gémissement qu'il eut en retour, et enfonça ses ongles plus fort encore dans sa chair. Scott haletait, et Isaac ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer nu contre lui, bougeant avec lenteur. D'un coup sec, il força Scott à venir vers lui, la main contre sa nuque, et approfondit le baiser.

**- Isaac je...** murmura Scott, s'éloignant soudainement de l'autre loup.

Son regard se posa sur Isaac, et il s'enflamma encore plus en voyant les yeux jaunes qui le fixaient en retour. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation nouvelle, Scott ne savait pas comment agir, comment convaincre Isaac de le suivre chez lui, car il ne s'imaginait pas se séparer de lui actuellement. Ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà.

Isaac semblait impatient.

**- S'il te plaît... **Murmura Isaac.

Il baissa la tête, gêné, semblant s'en vouloir de son attitude. Isaac n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se permettre de demander à Scott plus, mais chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le brun, il sentait un besoin possessif de l'embrasser, de le faire sien. Il ne supporterait sûrement plus de voir quelqu'un d'autre le fixer comme lui le faisait, que quelqu'un le drague, que quelqu'un lui enlève. Au fond de lui, ilse voyait déjà seul. Encore. Seul.

Scott ne prononça pas un mot, et déjà Isaac reculait, cherchant à reprendre une attitude désinvolte.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

**- Bon alors, qu'est ce que... **Commença-t-il, en évitant le plus possible de regarder le jeune homme en face de lui.

**- Allez. **Déclara Scott, tendant sa main vers Isaac.

Il le fixa, étonné, et sentit sa main se glisser dans celle de Scott avant même d'y avoir pensé, et le contact chaud contre lui le rassura. Amour. Il sentait le pouce de Scott jouer contre le dos de sa main, et rougit soudainement.

Le tirant à lui, Scott le força à se baisser légèrement, et effleura ses lèvres. De sa main libre, il agrippa la ceinture d'Isaac, collant leurs bassins d'un mouvement rapide. Il sentit le ventre ferme se contracter contre sa main, et souri.

Avec lenteur, Isaac commença à onduler des hanches d'un mouvement presque inconscient, et sentit l'excitation grandissante de Scott se durcir contre sa cuisse. Ses doigts se resserrent contre ceux de Scott, entrelacés, et leurs langues se trouvèrent.

**- Okay, okay... Okay il faudrait vraiment qu'on se remette en marche maintenant, parce que sinon... **

-** Sinon quoi ?** Demanda Scott contre son oreille.

**- Sinon, je vais te déshabiller dans cette rue, embrasser ton corps dans cette rue...** Il s'arrêta, profitant de la respiration erratique de Scott, effleurant sa nuque de sa langue. **Et te faire l'amour, dans cette rue.** Finit-il, en reculant doucement, le faisant marcher tout en restant collé à lui. ** Et peu importe les voisins, les passants, la foule qui n'arrivera supposément pas à cette heure, si tu m'embrasses encore, je refuserais d'attendre plus. Parce que j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps, si longtemps, et maintenant que tu es là, je ne veux plus perdre une minute, pas un instant, je ****ne veux plus me taire, je ne veux plus faire semblant, je veux hurler, crier, que tout le monde se retourne, que tout le monde sache, que tout le monde... **

Comme essoufflé, Isaac coupa court à la discussion, se penchant brusquement vers Scott. Plaçant ses mains autour de son visage, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas blesser le brun, mais il ne put contrôler ses griffes, qui allèrent écorcher le visage de Scott. A l'instant où il aperçut le sang couler lentement sur ses joues, Isaac s'affola, se reculant précipitamment, et s'excusa dans une litanie sans fin.

**- Holy shit, Scott je suis désolé, putain je crains vraiment... Je ne voulais vraiment pas, je suis désolé, je n'avais même pas conscience qu'elles étaient sorties..**

Scott le regarda en souriant, rigolant en voyant l'air outré s'afficher sur le visage d'Isaac. Déjà les entailles se refermaient, et il essuya d'un mouvement le sang qui séchait doucement sur son visage. Se mettant en marche vers sa maison, il attrapa la main d'Isaac en silence, profitant de l'air déconfit du plus grand, et l'entraîna avec lui.

Ils n'échangèrent quasiment aucune phrase jusqu'à sa maison, se contentant de se sourire de temps en temps. Mais Scott sentait clairement les tremblements de la main d'Isaac contre la sienne. Anticipation.

Les siennes tremblaient aussi alors qu'il poussait les clés dans la serrure, sursautant lorsque le déclic se fit entendre. Passant la porte, Scott se tourna vers Isaac pour l'interroger du regard. Il semblait inquiet de le voir disparaître devant sa porte, et sa prise sur la main d'Isaac se fit plus forte.

**- Tu veux entrer ? **S'entendit-il murmurer, rougissant à l'évocation d'Isaac chez lui.

**- Non Scott, je me suis ravisé depuis tout à l'heure et je meurs plus d'envie de te prendre, là...** Répondit Isaac, un sourire aux lèvres s'accentuant en voyant les rougeurs persistantes sur les joues de Scott.

Le brun souffla de soulagement, et s'avança le plus doucement possible jusqu'à sa chambre, ne sachant pas si sa mère était présente ou non. Il semblait guetter le moindre son, et soupira fortement en entendant Isaac parler ouvertement.

**- Relax, elle n'est pas là. Je ne la sens nul part dans la maison, tu dois trop être habitué pour le remarquer facilement, **s'expliqua Isaac en le tirant à lui.** Ce qui veut dire... Que nous sommes entièrement seuls... **Lança-t-il en plaquant Scott au mur du couloir, menottant ses poignets de ses mains.

**- Isaac... Ah ! Je...**

Scott était incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente, perdu dans les merveilleuses sensations procurées par la bouche d'Isaac qui parcourait son cou avec ferveur. Se laissant aller, Scott soupira d'aise, et s'étonna des gémissements qu'il s'entendit pousser. Libérant ses mains, il en profita pour entourer la taille d'Isaac et le tirer à lui, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement. Marchant à reculons, Scott les dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, poussant sa porte d'un coup de pied. La chambranle trembla, et menaça de s'effondrer, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient aveugles à tout événement en dehors de eux, et continuèrent leur progression. La fenêtre ouverte laissait filtrer un léger courant d'air, et Scott frissonna. Se tournant pour regarder d'où l'air pouvait provenir, il fixa les rideaux qui voletaient lentement, et de nouveau il posa son regard sur Isaac. Le loup n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de l'admirer en silence, et Scott s'embrasa en apercevant le visage du plus grand, à peine éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires de la rue. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat or incroyable, et il lui semblait que malgré ce changement, il percevait encore la couleur claire naturelle d'Isaac. Il lui souri, et Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Sans le lâcher du regard, il attrapa le t-shirt gris sombre qu'Isaac portait encore, et lui enleva, profitant du moment pour laisser courir ses doigt le long de son dos. Détaillant son corps, Scott se lécha les lèvres avidement, tremblant.

**- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait ça... **Murmura-t-il faiblement en le tirant à lui, basculant d'un mouvement sur le lit.

Plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du torse de Scott pour se retenir, Isaac lui souri tendrement, et a son tour, fit glisser le t-shirt, Scott se cambrant pour l'aider. Alors que le brun levait les bras pour permettre au vêtement d'être retiré, il posa sa bouche contre le ventre de Scott, l'embrassant lentement. Gémissant, Scott se tortillait sous lui, réclamant plus de contact.

**- Moi non plus... **Répondit enfin Isaac en remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser lui, le mordant au passage.

Il hésitait sur chacun de ses gestes, de peur d'effrayer le brun, d'être trop entreprenant. Mais ses mains semblaient décider pour lui de la suite des événements, s'emparant de Scott brusquement pour le placer plus correctement sur le lit. Un son sourd lui parvint quand il sentit les jambes de Scott se refermer autour de sa taille, et que leurs sexes tendus rentrèrent en contact. Il grognait. Se sentant soudainement outré par la présence du jeans de Scott qui semblait les séparer plus qu'il n'était acceptable de le faire, Isaac alla poser ses doigts sur la boucle de la ceinture, et d'un air hésitant, fixa Scott pour avoir son approbation.

Voyant l'anxiété du plus grand, Scott lui souri, et d'un simple mouvement de tête, lui laissa toute possibilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant les mains d'Isaac se poser sur ses cuisses, faisant glisser avec précision le vêtement. Rejetant sa tête contre le matelas, il ferma les yeux pour profiter des délicieux frissons que cela lui procurait, sentant le souffle chaud d'Isaac l'embraser.

**- Holy... J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose de toute ma vie**, ne put-il retenir, gémissant.

**- Moi aussi... **Se contenta de répondre Isaac, trop absorbé par la vision de Scott se mouvant sous ses doigts.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour faire face à Isaac, Scott contempla le jeune homme en face de lui, dont les joues étaient plus rougies que jamais, et sentit son corps brûler. Tout semblait trop fort, trop violent, et plus le temps passait, moins il supportait la distance entre eux. Il ressentait le besoin d'avoir Isaac contre lui, en permanence. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il le tira à lui, s'asseyant au bord du lui. Face à lui, Isaac était debout, ses jambes légèrement appuyées contre le lit, et acceptait de se laisser faire, même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il le voulait, maintenant.

**- J'ai un peu peur,** avoua Scott, gêné de son inexpérience alors qu'il jetait au loin son jeans noir.

S'arrêtant à l'instant où Scott parla, Isaac se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Il n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement alors qu'il se faisait déshabiller, et attendit. Alors que le brun le tirait à lui en douceur, il s'assit sur ses jambes, sentant les mains de Scott accompagner le mouvement, glissant contre ses muscles. Il le maintenait contre lui, ses ongles allant s'ancrer sur son dos, possessif. Appuyant son front contre celui de Scott, Isaac osa enfin parler.

**-Moi aussi... Mais...** Il déglutit, tremblant. **J'ai jamais eu confiance avant toi.** Rougissant de son aveu, Isaac détourna le regard. **Maintenant...** Il s'arrêta, frémissant sous la caresse des doigts de Scott contre sa nuque. **Maintenant... **

**- Moi aussi**, finit Scott avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Finissant de découvrir Isaac, Scott le força à soulever les fesses pour lui retirer son boxer, retenant son souffle. Tout lui semblait si nouveau, et pourtant si naturel. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec un autre homme, et avait peur que cela puisse se ressentir dans ses gestes, son appréhension. Mais il semblait qu'Isaac est un effet tout à fait surprenant sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle parcelle de son corps, il rêvait de l'embrasser pendant des heures entières. Il voulait le parcourir de ses doigts, de sa bouche, apprendre chaque aspect de sa peau, son odeur, sa terrible et envoûtante odeur qui le faisait trembler d'attente. Il n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer un instant où il n'aurait pas envie de plus, de toujours plus. Isaac le fixa, et il se sentit sombrer dans ses yeux transparents, qui étaient beaucoup trop expressifs pour son propre bien. Il suffit d'un sourire, et dans son corps une chaleur s'installa.

**- Tu voulais savoir... **Souffla Isaac.

Poussant Scott sur le lit, toujours à califourchon sur lui, Isaac entreprit de le dénuder aussi, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus, frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre dans des mouvements désespérés. Voyant l'hésitation de Scott, Isaac alla mordiller son cou comme il l'avait déjà fait, et reçu les mêmes halètements suppliant en retour. Profitant de la position lascive du loup, il plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'il empoignait son sexe, lui imposant un léger va et vient.

La réponse fut automatique.

**- Oh mon dieu ! Oh... Putain...**

Se cambrant violemment, Scott semblait chercher plus de contact, sentant les vagues de plaisir monter en lui, violentes. Mordant ses lèvres, il sentit le goût âcre du sang se répandre légèrement dans sa bouche, et incapable de se faire discret, il jura.

**- Je rêvais de te voir comme ça, offert... **Murmura Isaac à son oreille, sans cesser les mouvements de son poignet. **Je rêvais de tes yeux, de ta voix, de ton souffle... De ta chaleur.**

Ralentissant pour faire languir Scott, Isaac s'amusa des reproches qu'il reçut.

**- Putain Isaac... S'il te plaît...**

Les mains de Scott se perdaient dans les cheveux du plus grand, et tous les muscles de son corps semblaient vouloir se contracter en même temps. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que la main d'Isaac, enserrant la base de son membre, qui variait entre douceur et force avec délice.

**- Shh... Tu es vraiment parfait comme ça, tu le sais ? **Murmura Isaac, fasciné par son amant. Son sexe commençait à se faire douloureux, impatient.

Sans vouloir brusquer Scott, il cessa presque tout geste, appuyant simplement de son pouce sur le frein du membre de Scott, le faisant soupirer plus fort encore.

**- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux.. ?**

De nouveau hésitant, Isaac profita de l'instant pour installer plus confortablement Scott, attrapant un coussin à côté de lui. Mais le loup n'avait pas remarqué que déjà ses griffes sortaient, et l'oreiller se perça , laissant échapper quelques plumes grises. Soufflant dessus pour les faire partir, Isaac se retrouva à lécher le torse de Scott, emporté par son désir.

**- Oui oui oui, tu peux... Tu peux faire tout... Isaac... C'est toi, tu peux...Dis moi encore... **

L'embrassant dans un sourire, Isaac reprit contenance, et accéléra ses vas et vient, laissant les doigts de Scott marquer son dos avec plaisir.

Sa tête contre l'épaule de Scott, il profitait de chacun des halètements du loup avec délice, sentant son corps trembler contre sa bouche, qui se retenait de le mordre.

**- Je rêvais que tu oubliais tout les autres, tous, pour me regarder moi, enfin. Que je te prenais en silence, alors que tout le monde nous attendait dans la salle à côté. Que je hurlais.**

Isaac se redressa pour mieux avoir accès au corps de Scott, et alors qu'il le sentait au bord de la jouissance, tenta de le préparer avec le plus de douceur possible. C'était la première fois qu'il était si intime avec quelqu'un, la première fois que le désir de posséder quelqu'un se faisait si fort. Essentiel.

Le visage de Scott se crispa, le loup gêné de l'intrusion, et mis quelques secondes à se détendre, se laissant guider par Isaac, tout aussi novice.

De peur de le blesser, Isaac prenait son temps, et bientôt Scott fut obligé de grogner pour manifester son désir.

**- S'il te plaît, Isaac... Tu.. Ah ! Putain !**

Tout son corps trembla, le faisant se soulever du matelas sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il mis quelques instants avec de reprendre pied dans la réalité, écrasé par le plaisir intense qu'il venait de ressentir.

**- C'était quoi ça ? **Murmura-t-il enfin, à bout de souffle.

-** J'ai du toucher ta prostate,** expliqua Isaac, rougissant.

Scott sentait les vagues de plaisir se répandre en lui, furieuses, et exigeantes. Un besoin oppressant s'emparant de lui, il renversa Isaac, l'allongeant sur le lit. Il souri face à la surprise du loup, et l'installa plus correctement en lui plaçant un de ses oreillers sous les reins. Sous ses yeux, le sexe de Isaac semblait attendre, impatient, qu'il se décide enfin.

**- Embrasse moi, **demanda-t-il, alors qu'il fixait Isaac en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, suppliant.

Isaac se redressa pour lui faire face, et attrapa son visage de ses mains. Le taquinant, il s'arrêta juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, et se contenta de rester là, immobile. Alors que Scott allait parler, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du corps musclé du plus jeune. L'attrapant à la taille, il le força à lever le bassin, l'enserrant contre lui.

**- Je rêvais de te posséder, **murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Scott, en léchant sa nuque.

**- Je voulais que tu le fasses.**

Cambrant le dos, Scott s'empala brusquement, et mordit l'épaule d'Isaac, plantant ses crocs dans sa chair, la douleur le surprenant. Les bras d'Isaac se refermèrent sur lui, possessif, et il embrassa fiévreusement la nuque offerte, acceptant sans rechigner les crocs qu'il sentait s'enfoncer dans sa peau, brûlants. Ses muscles semblaient vouloir le forcer à bouger, et Isaac du se faire violence pour ne pas culbuter d'un coup sec Scott, assis sur lui. Rejetant sa tête en arrière pour tenter de calmer le plaisir foudroyant qu'il ressentait, il cria lorsque soudainement Scott se redressa lentement, pour se laisser retomber sur son sexe, emprisonné.

**- Oh mon dieu, Scott... Scott, Scott...**

Plantant ses griffes dans les hanches de Scott, il leva son corps précipitamment, et d'un mouvement, commença à aller et venir lentement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jurer.

**- Isaac... Plus fort...** Demanda Scott à son oreille, léchant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Le fixant de ses yeux jaunes, Scott alla l'embrasser, bougeant lascivement son bassin. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque poussée, Isaac s'enfonçait un peu plus loin en lui. Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Il lui sembla entendre son amant rugir, et se sentit basculé, le corps d'Isaac entièrement contre lui.

Ce qui était langoureux devint bestial, et ses jambes s'accrochèrent aux hanches du plus grand, pour l'accompagner plus aisément dans ses vas et vient.

Scott n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement, et se contentait de hurler son plaisir sans rougir, haletant. Au dessus de lui, Isaac sentait son corps s'enflammer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer faire autre chose de sa vie, vu que rien ne pourrait être aussi bon que ça.

Alors que la tête de Scott basculait sur le rebord du lit qui bougeait au rythme des pénétrations de plus en plus forte, Isaac se releva, et soulevant Scott sans avoir à forcer, il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec, encore. Encore.

Voyant Scott au bord de la jouissance, Isaac empoigna son sexe d'une main, et accompagna ses mouvements de hanches de ses doigts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était dur de maintenir les deux gestes tant son corps tremblait, tétanisé par le plaisir. Scott ondulait sur lui, ses mains agrippées furieusement à ses cheveux, à sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, gémissants.

**- Isaac... Je vais...**

N'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase, Scott fut emporté par son orgasme fulgurant, et tressauta violemment. Le ventre d'Isaac se contracta lorsque son sperme se répandit contre lui. Inconsciemment, le brun continua de s'empaler avec luxure sur le membre tendu d'Isaac, et poussa un râle sourd alors qu'il le sentit se répandre en lui. Le loup ralentit ses mouvements, accompagnant leurs plaisirs communs, et alla lécher les lèvres rougies de Scott, entre-ouvertes.

Isaac avait l'impression que son corps brûlait et frissonnait en même temps, et se resserra un peu plus à Scott, terrassé par sa jouissance.

**- Embrasse moi,** réclama-t-il à son tour alors que Scott le fixait, les yeux embués de désir.

Se retirant doucement, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entraînant Scott avec lui alors que celui-ci parcourait sa bouche de sa langue.

Ils semblaient soudainement vidés de leur énergie, et Isaac ne fit pas de commentaires lorsque Scott passa un tissus sur son ventre pour le nettoyer. Les doigts lui renvoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Alors que Scott se blottissait contre lui, soupirant, Isaac se sentit somnoler, encore porté par la douce chaleur de son orgasme. Il alla se coller au brun, posant sa tête contre son torse, alors que celui-ci rabattait les draps sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas froids pourtant, mais tremblaient encore.

Isaac sentait les affres du sommeil l'emporter peu à peu alors qu'il divaguait encore sur à quel point le corps de Scott appelait à la luxure quand celui-ci se redressa brusquement.

**- Oh putain merde !** Jura-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **S'inquiéta Isaac.

**- J'ai oublié de prévenir Stiles qu'on était bien rentrés... Il serait capable de débarquer maintenant pour s'en assurer... Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon portable bordel ?**

S'agitant, Scott souleva les vêtements éparpillés au sol, et eut un sourire victorieux lorsque sa main heurta la coque de son téléphone.

**- Je pense pas que Stiles se préoccupe de ça actuellement... **Tenta Isaac en souriant, sachant très bien que Scott lui enverrait un message, quoiqu'il puisse dire.

**- C'est juste... Une habitude**.** Je suis vraiment désolé... **Expliqua Scott alors qu'il tapait rapidement sur les touches. **Il devrait me répondre dans la seconde, **continua-t-il, après avoir posé son portable sur la table de chevet.

Isaac lui souri tendrement alors qu'il se réinstallait à ses côtés, les joues rouges. Passant sa jambe sur celles d'Isaac, celui-ci lui attrapa la main, jouant avec ses doigts d'un air sérieux. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient encore une fois beaucoup trop expressifs pour son bien, et Scott se pencha vers lui, collant leurs fronts.

**- Je t'avais dit que Stiles serait sûrement occupé, **nargua Isaac, alors que le téléphone restait silencieux.

**- Embrasse-moi,** se contenta de répondre Scott avec un sourire amusé.

**- Fin -**

_Waw, c'est la première fois que je mets ce mot, c'est choquant... Bien que ce soit une fic courte, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère réellement qu'elle vous a plu à tous ! Ce dernier chapitre permet juste de m'épancher un peu sur le fait qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble... En tout cas, merci à tous de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir review, de m'avoir suivi ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans ça XD Enfin bref, pour ceux qui ont aimés ce couple, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est comme le sterek, j'en ai des milliards de prévus ( dont BEAUCOUP d'Univers Alternatifs ). Merci merci merci, et j'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre avec impatience !_

_Prochaines Updates : En Vérité, The Unexpected, puis une nouvelle scisaac... _


End file.
